federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - December, 2402
This page chronicles posts #15811-15930 and spans the time of December 1st to December 31st of the year 2402. *FP - November, 2402 *FP - January, 2403 Earth Plots First Week Meeting the Dhows is an interesting change for CONNOR ALMIN when he and ELLIANA DHAJA go to her family home. He runs into EVA DHOW, DYLAN DHOW and the younger children, only to find out that her father isn’t pleased with their relationship and they will have to stay in separate rooms for the holiday. After dinner, CONNOR and ELLIANA go out and talk about his issues, only to get into an arguement when she picks her father over him and Connor calls off the vacation. MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN seeks out MYLEE PIPER to have some personal time with he but when he reveals he likes her, she gets a little more timid and unsure. In the morning, CONNOR is back to the Dhow’s and chats with DYLAN about Elliana who left for the Valiant. When KITAAN DHOW comes home they get into a conversation and when Connor brings up Juretoh they get into a physical altercation. Kitaan finally agrees to let them bunch together if they pay for half of a hotel. CONNOR takes this news to ELLIANA who is still uncertain but when he finally admits that he is in love with her she is happy. JULIAN BASHIR is tending over MADI ‘IMARI’ DAMAR when she wakes up. He tells her information about her life, including who her parents are; but when she has the chance she attacks him, hoping to escape. She doesn’t get far, however, when Bashir talks her down. In his last communication to Mylee, SIDNEY PIPER explains how much he cared for her and Nadiyah, as well as hoping she can move on and continue to be happy. ANNA-ALEENA KORAN goes in on her birthday to see if she is pregnant and gets a shock from MERIK EVEK when he tells her that one egg took and another was fertilized naturally. KORAN JATAR believes it to be fate and is pleased with the idea of a Betazoid/Bajoran and attempts to comfort Anna. LUKE UNA is brought to Morocco after Lauren asks ZAHIR AL-KHALID to have a chat with Luke about her twins dating issues. HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA hears about MARIAME ALMIN’s issues on Cardassian and offers for her to take one of his private business shuttles there in hopes she can get back before the holidays. On vacation, CONNOR and DYLAN plan a tactical snowball fight and manage to get ELLIANA and EVA, even having ZOE DHAJA joining in and having an generally good time. PATRICK REESE us preparing to leave for the wedding when he talks to friend ANDRUS ELBRUNNE about his attraction to another Cadet. Through that, he admits he is more than likely asexual and finds males attractive – something Andrus doesn’t judge him for. ANNA has lunch with LAUREN AL-KHALID and announces to her her pregnancy with not one but two babies, making her sister-in-law freak out – in a good way. Second Week On the planet for break, MARK DELANCEY (ANDRUS ELBRUNNE) catches VYLIN ELBRUNNE in her office before they are set to leave for Betazed. There, he comes on more strong and kisses her but she resists, unable to cheat on her husband. At a Valiant party, MEGEN SPARKS runs into LUKE UNA who used to have the same position as her. She chats him up and asks if he could get into contact with his mother on her behalf. Out on another get-together MYLEE PIPER and MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN have a picnic out when Mylee finally opens up some and explains her marriage to Sidney was not typical and she asks him to remain on Earth if they are to be friends. LUKE goes out on a date set up by his sister with GEORGIANNA AL-KHALID but they don’t hit it off, calling the date early with both upset. KATAL DHAJA agrees to see MEGAN and they talk about engineering, as well as Luke. ABBOTT THAY gets a visit from ANNA-ALEENA KORAN where she announces her pregnancy and he thinks it is all crazy business. CARLYLE SORENSEN finally manages to see MADI ‘IMARI’ DAMAR and explains to her he is going to do everything he can to get her out of the brig. Hearing the news about Noah, ZAHIR AL-KHALID seeks out LAUREN AL-KHALID and explains he is alive. She takes it well enough and just wants to move on with her life. OBI LOS and ABBOTT finally make plans to take over the Earth based Syndicate and kill Barocc – taking his place and his restaurant. MEGAN decides she wants to work on an engineering project with LUKE and invites him to be her partner in an initiative energy contest. CONNOR ALMIN and ELLIANA DHAJA are continuing to have a good time on their vacation and talk about the upcoming regency dance he agreed to attend. LINCOLN TREDWAY is enjoying his home time with his mother Susan Tredway. She encourages him to look more into dating and maybe leaving the Valiant. LAUREN has an impromptu meeting with GEORGIANNA about Luke and explains to her what she needs to do if she is serious about dating her brother. Third Week Back on Earth, RAJA BASHIR is more than happy to see JULIAN BASHIR and know he is alright after the attack on him by Imari in the hospital. LAUREN AL-KHALID is at her childhood home when she seeks out Luke only to find MEGAN SPARKS there instead. She is shocked but then very interested in how the woman made friends with her brother. BENJAMIN WOLFE is out shopping when he runs into ELLIANA DHAJA and the two take some time to catch up before CONNOR ALMIN is there to interrupt them and leave. ELLIANA and CONNOR go back to Vancouver where they get ready for the Regency Dance he agreed to attend – and admire the others costumes. On their second date, GEORGIANNA AL-KHALID and LUKE UNA managed to find more common ground and she offers her apologies with a gift of a hologram program. Just arriving, ANI DAMAR uses her time on Earth to question CARLYLE SORENSEN about his involvement with her sister Madi/Imari and learns she has someone on their side. AARIX DAMAR goes to CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD on his time and asks the man if he knew about Imari – which he didn’t – and Chris offers to look into the situation. ANI investigates some into ABBOTT THAY and finds out he knows Kalili as well. They get into a battle of wills before making out and getting a little intimate. CHRISTOPHER sees MADI ‘IMARI’ DAMAR one-on-one and talks to her about her situation agreeing to have the charges dropped if she offers some names and information. She is told she will be serving a probation out on Cadassia instead of having a trial. CHRISTOPHER tells AARIX the news and explains some of his own conditions, including that she will never be executed. Thinking of a heartfelt holiday gift, BENJAMIN surprises KATRIONA WOLFE with his mother coming over for dinner. KATAL DHAJA arrives and Katriona is overwhelmed and touched by the gesture. Looking into an early gift, CONNOR offers his mother MARIAME ALMIN a CD of his songs he recorded and wrote before going to help MELISSA ALMIN in the kitchen. CONNOR later questions ZAYANI ALMIN about his mother’s love life and her attachment to Hitoshi. She explains it is nothing before getting grilled on her own status. Fourth Week Going out to lunch with MARIAME ALMIN, HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA discusses some new year’s plans and the hopes of going out with her to purchase a dress for the evening. MYLEE PIPER talks with her father CATHASACH UNA about the possibility of her moving out of the Hawaii house and back above Munaziki’s – asking him to come with her. MALCOM PARKER is at his family home with MATILDA WEISS when his mother SUSAN PARKER shows Matilda some naked baby pictures Lincoln ‘accidentally’ left out. HITOSHI is finally out and about with MARIAME, taking her to Paris where they find the perfect dress for the party. MADI DAMAR is heading from Earth after being released and she is reunited with CARLYLE SORENSEN and AUTUMN. ANI DAMAR and AARIX DAMAR are also there to usher them into their shuttle and take off. EDWARD ELBRUNNE is upset that Carlyle will be moving to Prime and talks to KATHRYN ELBRUNNE about the possibility of moving there with him. She considers a trial basis and if they stay to have another baby. MALCOM prepares to go out with his father when he confronts LINCOLN TREDWAY about the baby book incident. Soon enough, SUSAN interrupts, asking Lincoln to stay the night and he finally confesses that he has night terrors. MEGAN SPARKS finishes with her project for the day when she decides to ask LUKE UNA to hang out on New Years. He is hesitant at first but then gives in. On New Years, CORBAN MADDIX, JULIAN BASHIR, RAJA BASHIR and VIDIAL TARLICA go to see LEONARDO BASHIR and NESHA TAKIL - who is on the planet from a dance exchange – perform a romantic dance. At the end, everyone is stunned by his abilities and finally start to accept his path of life. LINCOLN is at a party for temporal that involves dressing up. Going out as George Kirk, he runs into THEODORA KAHLER who is Marianne Dashwood and the two chat about things here and there, getting to the know the other. JASMINE DORR and CORD DAVENPORT are out at a fancy place when he proposes to her, using the romantic scenario Jasmine gave to Kennedy as the real proposal. NRR’BT MADDIX surprises SAMANTHA with a Bijan Zornbeast dresses in a tux and top hat as a symbol of his love. This time, seeing how much it hurt him to do, she realizes the importance and is extremely flattered. Cardassia Plots First Week In his penthouse, YORKIN DAMAR comes back totally wasted and shocks MIRIANA MALIK. She is worried about his partying and some of his weird behaviour as of late and warns him about the slippery slope he is on. NATIME DAMAR is back on the planet for the summer and catches up with GWENI DAMAR in hopes of meeting all the new babies. In the midst of that she is reintroduced to JACOB K’RRA who is there about his personal family business. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE arrives and is picked up by old friend TOREL DAMAR. He takes her to his apartment and she gets stars in her eyes at the lifestyle before they plan on going out. When they get back, SAMANTHA and TOREL are drunk but they end up having sex in his hottub. JAMES MUNROE is called to the hospital when JONATHAN RAHL (NOAH ALMIN) asks for him. James finds the boy in very bad condition having been in a crash with the Orion that had stolen him from Bajor. He offers to pay for his treatment in the mean time and JAMES sends a communication to MARIAME to let her know her son is safe. LANA BERN takes CELAR BERN out for lunch and announces to him that she is pregnant with a son due in August. KEGEN gets together with AARIX DAMAR and announces to him that he is considering moving back to Prime permanently and starting a position in the civilian government. He asks for help in finding a new home. MARA BERN (KALISA KUSSEK) hopes to make friends with NATIME and seeks her out at the hotel before taking the family out to the zoo. MAYANA SAREX goes to the hospital after JONATHAN (NOAH) calls for her. They talk about his condition and some of the new changes in her life, including being engaged. As promised, TOREL brings SAMANTHA to see YORKIN in his penthouse and Yorkin dazzles with his star treatment of autographs and a private screening of Kronman. At school, SISI VENIK is happy when MARIEL (NPC) offers a gift to her but she has to hide it from her friend SAHARAH MUNROE and her interest Hoit. MALIK is cleaning up her old place to move into the penthouse when she finds drugs in Yorkin’s closet. Thinking his odd behaviour in the last little while was because of drugs and he was using she writes him a note explaining she is leaving him and then disappears. AARIX is at the main house when he comes across VASTI DAMAR and talks to her about dating and boys to see if anyone is interested in her at the moment. CORAT DAMAR is in the main house, as well, when SAMANTHA gets lost from Torel after a tour. They run into each other and have an interesting conversation. YORKIN gets back from a party to find that Malik is missing and in a panic calls AARIX explaining he thinks she has been kidnapped. Bringing VASTI with him, they find the note Malik left and Aarix finds the drugs, questioning if his brother is an addict again. Yorkin breaks down but denies the drugs and offers to take a test. Second Week Visiting with an old friend, SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE meets with ZETERI DAMAR and talks to her about their mutual adventure with Q. JAMES MUNROE has some more information for JONATHAN RAHL (NOAH ALMIN) and explains that once he is better he will be staying at his home to cut hospital costs and that his mother was coming to see him. SISI VENIK decides to talk to JEVRIN VENIK about sex and relationships and gets upset at the double standard between her and her brothers. Moved into the Munroe house, JONATHAN (NOAH) meets SAHARAH MUNROE and tries not to let his hormones get the better of her teasing. ANI DAMAR has a conversation with DR. SERIK about the possibility of a long lost sibling of hers being held on Earth. ANI seeks out CORAT DAMAT and explains this to him, prompting him to send Ani and Aarix to check it out. AARIX DAMAR has to tell ZETERI that he is leaving on another mission and they say their goodbyes. ANI and AARIX are now en route to Earth and TOREL DAMAR finally gets a hold of them, finding out all this information about his long lost sister. SAMANTHA packs up to head to Betazed and talks to TOREL about the incident with his sister and how her ex-husband Abbott is connected. MARIAME ALMIN and DELANEY ALMIN arrive to Prime where JAMES picks them up and brings them back to the house, agreeing that Delaney can stay as long as she needs to help her brother. YORKIN DAMAR is approached by his grandfather YORKIN KORINAS who was sent to pick him up to make sure he didn’t relapse. En route to his home, Yorkin explains he wants to come out with his addiction publicly to help people. KEGEN DAMAR has another get together with CELAR BERN and tells him that he is planning on staying on the planet and Celar announces Lana is pregnant. Third Week In the Munroe residence, DELANEY ALMIN is surprised to see the scarring on CYDJA MUNROE’s face and offers a number of holistic remedies that could help reduce their visibility. Having made his decision, KEGEN DAMAR seeks out NATIME DAMAR and explains to his wife he has bought a new house on the planet and they are going to stay and try to make it work. ISKANDER AL-KHALID is on the planet to see things over with Noah, and his wife is with the initiative, but he takes some time to talk to CYDJA about her injuries only to be interrupted by JAMES MUNROE for business. ERON MUNROE is back from school when he sees DELANEY out by the pool. Liking her a little, he goes out and shows her his comics. YORKIN DAMAR is determined to get Malik back and goes on a talk show like Barbara Walters called An Evening with Dalina Barden. He comes out about his rehab, drug issues and wanting to help less fortunate people by donating 5% of his money to charity. MARA BERN (KALISA KUSSEK) has been feeling down since Lana got pregnant and she chats with CELAR BERN who has noticed and wants to try and make things up to her. Fourth Week At the Munroe house, JOHARA AL-KHALID is happy to have a reunion with SAHARAH MUNROE to talk about her progress in the family. Saharah explains it is coming along but things are still tense and nothing like they once were. At school, SISI VENIK is patiently waiting with SAHARAN and HOIT UUIO for MARIEL OKEA to show up before their break from school. He does, however, it is too little too late and DURAS VENIK thinks Sisi is dating. JORET VENIK comes over too and it forces Saharah to pretend she is Mariel’s girlfriend. MIRIANA MALIK has been hiding away from the public and HVs to avoid Yorkin, but when a tenacious reporter finds her and implies Yorkin may have died she finds out about his drug testing and the reporter’s motives. Seeking out YORKING DAMAR, MIRIANA can’t find him anywhere and ends up phoning him. He pleads with her to forgive him and take him back but during the communication the line goes dead. Thinking the worst, he rushes to find her, believing she was in an accident but when he discovers she okay they out themselves to the public. TOREL DAMAR catches up with SHANA KASSAT, explaining the situation with Madi as his reasoning for not contacting her over having Samantha over for a week. SIYAL REMARA gets a communication from CARLYLE over subspace about his placement in the initiative, understanding his strange situation and offers to do what she can. Being inducted into labour, Lenaya Damar, gives birth to her three baby girls. CORAT DAMAR, JR. is there and explains to BENIO SAREX about the girls in that LENA DAMAR is CJ’s and Lenaya’s, while NALANA DAMAR is Benio/Etti’s; and CORA DAMAR is CJ/Etti’s (December 31, 2402). Betazoid Plots Second Week En route to the planet, SAMANTHA contacts ABBOTT about his involvement with Imari and he explains not only that but that his parents are separating and he is dating someone else. Third Week Just arriving, SAMANTHA ELBRUNNNE is more than happy to see NRR’BT MADDIX who is there to greet her and hoping to make more of a connection with him during her stay. Worried about KENNEDY FROBISHER, NRR’BT and CORD DAVENPORT get together and have an intervention for him in hopes he could see he needs to be more with Indira. Instead, Kennedy is insulted and appalled at the idea. NRR’BT and SAMANTHA go out together with a bunch of friends and family before the wedding and come back to the hotel talking about the past, Abbott, and ordering a BBQed cow. KENNEDY brings up his issues with INDIRA FROBISHER about his sex life, explaining he is unwilling to compromise. He, instead, offers that they look into an open marriage and her finding another man to meet her needs. MORGAN ELBRUNNE runs into NRR’BT in the halls and talks to him about Sam, surprised that he would date her if he could. With that news, MORGAN gets MAXLY ELBRUNNE to help her out before asking ANDRUS ELBRUNNE is he approves of the Caitian. Once they have it, they are able to convince SAMANATHA to try and date again – in the process helping her get over Abbott. SAMANTHA thinks on it all and then asks NRR’BT about being her boyfriend, something he excitedly agrees to do. INDIRA, needing someone to talk to, seeks out JASMINE DORR and they talk about her new open marriage idea and possible people who may be able to help. NRR’BT, considering his new relationship with Sam, tells CORD he wants to go hunting for her and get something special. Fourth Week Going around to each house, AVANDAR DEVRIX is currently at the third with the Savois. He takes a break from the crazy circuit by chatting with MARGIANNE EITREIH’SEV’K about the day and wedding night. MORGAN ELBRUNNE is chatting with GISELLE SAVOI and her ‘cousin’ KHIORI EITREIH’SEV’K when they talk about husbands and etiquette. At the bachelor party, TUCKER DORR talks more personally with AVANDAR about the idea of them remaining close and being friends – something Avandar thinks is a wonderful idea. At the wedding, MORGAN is nervous about the whole ordeal and everyone seeing her naked. ANDRUS ELBRUNNE greets her to talk her down the aisle and gets emotional, not wishing to let his baby go (December 25, 2402). At the after party, MORGAN chats with SAJAN DEVRIX about the ceremony before gossiping with MAXLY ELBRUNNE and SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE about the President’s naked body. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD makes his stop to see MORGAN as he is making his leave, thanking her for the invitation. GISELLE is a bit tipsy when she runs into SAJAN and they sneak off into his room where she gives him oral sex for the first time. CHRISTOPHER is happy to be alone with LALI GREENWOOD as they have some intimate moments in their shuttlelimo. Checking on their kids when he gets to the hotel they get even closer! On the wedding night, MORGAN and AVANDAR have intercourse for the first time and find it is better than anything they could’ve hoped for. After the wedding, KORAN JATAR is relaxing in his hotel room when SAMANTHA seeks him out to say happy birthday, as well as talk to him about her situation with Abbott and Nrr’bt. #12 December, 2402 #12 December, 2402 #12 December, 2402